1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector with a clamping function.
2. The Related Art
A conventional receptacle connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals, a clamping element and a shielding shell. The insulating housing defines an insertion space penetrating through a front surface of the insulating housing. Two side walls of the insertion space opens two clamping grooves penetrating through rear surfaces and inner surfaces of the two side walls of the insertion space. The two clamping grooves are communicated with the insertion space.
The terminals are fastened to the insulating housing and arranged transversely. Front ends of the terminals project into the insertion space. Rear ends of the terminals project out from the insulating housing and are soldered on a circuit board. The clamping element has a fastening plate, and two elastic clamping arms bent frontward from two opposite sides of the fastening plate. Tail ends of the two clamping arms are connected with two clamping portions, respectively. The fastening plate is fastened to the insulating housing. The two clamping arms are assembled to the two clamping grooves, respectively. The two clamping portions project into the insertion space through front ends of the two clamping grooves, respectively. The shielding shell surrounds the insulating housing.
However, in the process of a plug connector being inserted into or withdrawn from the insertion space of the receptacle connector, when the plug connector is shaken, plastics of the two side walls of the insertion space respectively adjacent to front ends of the two clamping grooves are easily squeezed down, in this way, a top wall and a bottom wall of each of the clamping grooves will clamp one of the clamping portions that makes the one of the clamping portions have no way of rebounding. As a result, a clamping function and a hand feeling of the receptacle connector are affected.